


Their Time

by Axelex12



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Body Worship, F/M, Lust, Maledom, Moaning, One Shot, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, Touchy-Feely, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Psylocke × Wolverine seXXXy time
Relationships: Wolverine/Psylocke





	Their Time

"You sound awfully committed for a guy just hanging around the hotel, spending the professor's plastic" Betsy Braddock smirked as she eased herself into the bed. "I guess everyone was wrong about you, huh, Mr Wolverine" She felt Logan start to loosen the red robe she had wrapped around her with one hand and pull the covers up over them with the other. "No, Psylocke. Everyone was absolutely right."

As her robe spread apart beneath him, Logan watched as she was revealed. Her naked body was a sight Logan had been waiting for. Her pale skin contrasted to his darker hairy skin. His lips crashed into hers and they made out intensely; his hands started to roam.

Psylocke felt a wandering touch passing over her thighs. Then their grip was on her firm breasts. The light pumping he gave her breasts evoked her first moan. Then his hands shifted to her smooth bare ass. She didn't need to be a telepath to know what was coming next. He gave her a hard spank.

All the while, Psylocke's gentle hands were on his hairy chest, her thumbs lightly rubbing his nipples. Logan could see from the look on her face that this was the bad-boy behaviour she expected from him and, more importantly, she wanted from him. He spanked her harder.

Each spank made Betsy cry out then smile or even laugh. Logan was grinning from ear to ear as he gave her one last almighty slap to her tight ass. Then he spun her around. Psylocke took the opportunity with a smirk and rubbed her butt against his crotch slowly and roughly. Logan growled and she felt a pawing at her inner thigh and she obliged, spreading her legs apart.

Psylocke stopped rubbing her rear against him and Logan cupped her crotch. His thumb stroked her clit, then he took over the movements of her hips, forcing her waists to start rubbing against his black boxers again. Psylocke moaned again as he worked her roughly into him. She could feel the bulge in his underwear pressing against her. Then two of his fingers pushed deep into her.

The fingering was intense and Logan took great pleasure in making the curvy purple-haired woman whimper and wriggle for him. She had tensed up as his fingers pumped her body up against his. His fingers rubbed against the walls of her vagina and Psylocke was sweating furiously. "Ready for the next step?" Logan whispered. She nodded and so Logan turned her to face him again. His fingers released her pussy. She didn't need any encouragement as she dragged down his boxers.

Logan's breathing got heavier as her tongue breezed over his penis. "For good luck," she whispered with a cheeky grin. Logan positioned himself above her, then thrust down into her. Psylocke became a series of moans as he fucked her hard. His hands tightly held hers up by her head as his waist dominated hers.

He was grinding into her with savagery that cavemen would have envied. Her long purple hair was plastered to her forehead with sweat as he pounded telepathic British-turned Japanese woman into the mattress. Psylocke felt Logan cum and fall down into a heap on her chest. She waited expecting him to catch his breath and start screwing again, he hadn't caused her orgasm yet after all. "Betsy," he whispered, "I got something to confess..."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
